Forever to Eternity
by carolinagirlfromsc
Summary: I have loved her since the day she punched me and forever more.


No infringement intended

He watched her as she slowly walked out of the great hall. He didn't know when his feelings for her had started to change. If he had really been analytical of the past he would have to say this was a long time coming.

That day when she punched him he fell in love with her spark. Her fire captivating him to no end. Everyday since has just been building on the foundation she laid that day.

It was the he knew he was falling for Granger. He was fell for the muggle born. What would his father say? In all honesty he didn't care. He knew he should never have fallen for her. He wasn't supposed to. She was just to damn beautiful, smart, funny and the list could go on.

He loved her. Nobody knew he loved her. He would keep it that way. To protect her he told himself. If he was being honest though, he knew he wouldn't tell her for fear of rejection. Draco Malfoy may act arrogant and self-centered on the outside but on the inside he had feelings too. Years of abuse at the hands of his father however left a mask of apathy towards others affixed on his smooth supple face.

It was the a typical day until he almost lost her to a death eater in Hogsmead when he told her. When he told her he loved her was when she was bleeding on the floor of Honeydukes after a horrible raid. Her blood was pooling beneath her. He had thought he lost her. That day before the dark consumed her she told him she loved him to. He was so angry at himself for not telling her sooner , angry with the death eaters for starting this raid, and angry at her because he was loosing her but he knew that wasn't really her fault. He was happy though in an odd way. She loved him. She loved him Draco Malfoy arrogant ass, muggleborn hater, son of a death eater and one himself. Out of all of his flaws she still loved him.

The next few days with her in the hospital wing passed by uneventfully execpt for the odd glances from everyone and the fights with Potter and Weasley. They had a long arduous conversation about their feelings after that. It was a step.

The next few months were figuring everything out. How to make everything work was their biggest issue. They knew in their hearts everything would work out because their love for each other was so strong nothing could stop their feelings. The only problem was making all of these changes applicable to their lives.

He risked everything and so did she for true love however cliché it is. And they would do it again. And again till the end of time. Their love was a burning candle lighting the darkest corner. It was the moon brightening the night sky. It was a passion that consumed their every waking second. Their love was true.

He thought she looked beautiful that day. Her white strapless dress, bodice jeweled in fine crystal so much that she looked like a princess and her honey and caramel hair just flowed together as if it was a flowing stream of elegant falls. She walked down that aisle without any fear. He knew her heart her whole heart was in it. As was his. As they stood up to say their vows all he could say was eternity. That was all he could promise her. An eternity of loving her. That alone was enough to bring tears to her eyes. She replied eternity as well because she knew that was all she could promise as well. That was the day they became man and wife. Which she refuted should be put in reverse order babbling on about the rights of women and their politically standing in the magical realm and the muggle realm.

That was what he loved about her, her spark. The way she lit up a room. The way she was a klutz and laughed at her self. They way no matter what she was going through she looked out for the other person though he wished she would look after her self. All he really knew was he loved her.

Today his love for her is no different ,maybe his love has grown more if possible. Today his daughter was born. Semele Caroline Malfoy was born on this day the eleventh of May and 1:22 am after what seemed to be forever and a second. As he looks down at his sleeping baby girl all he can think about is how she looks like her mother. He knows he is already wrapped around her little finger and he is alright with that. As he watches her sleep, the rise and fall of her chest makes it seem so real.

In that moment he sees the worlds clarity. It all begins with life and love. As the thoughts he has been reminiscing on for the past hour he now notices that Hermione has been watching him. She motions for him to come lay with her in her hospital bed. As they sit there lying awake he states "It all starts with love." "That it does." she says drifting into the abyss of sleep. An they new love would keep them going, forever to eternity.


End file.
